Rosalie's Selfish Decision
by Audibug15
Summary: This is a oneshot of Rosalie's past. Details have been changed so I could create this. Read to find out more. Sorry it's so short!


**This is a oneshot where Rosalie does infact have a daughter. The way Rose was turned is also changed in this so I could create a story out of it. I hope you enjoy it :)**

**D/C: I don't own Twilight.**

Rosalie knew the over-protective mother feeling that Bella had. She knew it all too well. Not that anyone else would know that. No one knew about Embyr, except Carlisle, who swore it to secrecy. If the others found out, they might think badly of her. Especially Edward. He couldn't really say much though; he did change his true love. Then again, she was dying. Embyr wasn't dying. She was very much alive when Rose had changed her. She had begged her to stop, begged her to take away the pain after she bit into the fleshy skin of Embyr's neck, the burning too unbearable. She wanted to die, wanted it to stop.

But Rosalie was too selfish. How could she let her daughter age? How could she let her get to the point where she could leave the world, leave Rosalie behind, a never changing mound of stone. No. She couldn't. That's why she changed her. She never would have had to change her if she had not herself been changed in the delivery room by the midwife delivering Embyr. Rose lost so much blood; it was oozing from her body, its salty sweet mix too much for the midwife to say no to. She couldn't restrain herself. Rosalie lay on the table, her insides drenched in fire, her body contorted in odd angles, not ten minutes after giving birth to her baby. A baby she never got to hug or cuddle, to teach how to talk or walk.

She stayed away from Embyr for quite some time. Rose didn't lay eyes on her daughter until five years later. She had been so uncontrollably thirsty before, she hadn't wanted to risk it. But her thirst was under control now; she knew how to refrain. Her daughter was so beautiful, with her ringlets spun from gold, her dimpled cream colored cheeks, and her bright blue eyes that shimmered with the joy of a new day. She had been adopted into a fairly wealthy family, the mother a Neonatal Intensive Care Unit nurse, and the father a successful lawyer that worked in one of the highest law firms in New York. She knew her daughter was happy, but it still pained Rosalie to see her daughter grow up without her. Rose left that day with a pain in her unbeating heart, not to return until twelve years later.

It had been a rainy day when she saw Embyr next. She had been walking along the almost deserted street clutching her books from school, trying to keep them dry. Embyr was alone, and so vulnerable. It would be so easy, so quick. She was the perfect age, not too old and not too young. Embyr turned into an alley, taking a shortcut to her parents high end apartment. Rosalie couldn't resist. She followed her, changing her without a second thought. She was there to explain to her what was happening. She carried her off to another state, scared she would be caught if she stayed in New York. It wasn't until three days later that she started to regret her actions. Embyr was uncontrollably thirsty. She was in pain. Rosalie had taken her hunting, but Embyr's thirst was not quenched. They had to kill humans to satisfy her thirst.

Afterwards, Rosalie had to leave her daughter again. She had to wait for the right moment to bring her to the clan. It pained her, having to leave her daughter, now a newborn vampire, to fend for herself. But she did what she had to do. There was no going back.

She told Carlisle when she got back. He was quite angry, but he couldn't change what had occurred. He informed her to be careful what she thought about around Edward if she wanted to keep this a secret, for he could easily find out. So Rose had kept quiet and only thought about Embyr when Edward was away. It had been fine for two decades, but Rose was becoming depressed. She watched Nessie play in the tall grass of the field and decided. She needed her daughter and her daughter needed her. She loved her. She deserved to be happy.

It was time to go get Embyr.


End file.
